Painting on a building is dangerous and expensive. There are difficult construction issues and further aesthetic conception issues to be decided.
Remotely piloted UAV or “drones”, however, have been used for various applications, e.g., as a monitoring system for power lines and right-of-way using remotely piloted drone, (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,990 A) in which a drone or UAV is used for the maintenance of power lines; as a monitoring system for power lines and right-of-way using remotely piloted drone, (e.g., see CA 1328009 C) in which a drone is used for real-time monitoring system of power lines; as a tool and system for collecting images and image data and for categorizing image data (e.g., see US 20140316614 A1), such as for anomaly detection.
A further use of a remotely piloted drone is as a double surface drone based flow type tri-dimensional visual measurement splicing method (e.g., see CN 101055177 A) which uses a drone for 3D visual measurement based on a two-sided target.
Currently, there is no system or method available to render a drawing on a target structure using a drone with real time monitoring of the painting rendered by the drone.